Une vie boulversée
by margaux.picard.756
Summary: Jessie Stevens ne s'était jamais imaginer un jour le rencontrer, avoir vécu la même chose que lui, mais cela va-t-il marcher ?
1. Chapter 1

Jessie Stevens n'aurait jamais pensé que ce jour là, ce matin là où tout avait semblé être parfait, allait être le plus horrible et douloureux de toute sa vie.

Malgrès sa force et son courage face au danger, ce jour là, elle n'avait rien pu faire, ni même réfléchir à quoi que ce soit.

Jessie travaillait dans une unité d'élite dans leur domaine, c'était les meilleurs dans les tueurs en série, enlèvements et conflits terroristes. C'étaient des agents du FBI, travaillant au Département des Sciences et du Comportement. Dans cette équipe, Jessie se sentait comme dans une famille, elle se sentait elle même, et pouvait être qui elle voulait. Depuis qu'elle travaillait à Qantico, elle avait eu une certaine attirance pour son supérieur Aaron Hotchner, cette attirance semblait être réciproque pour chacun d'eux, mais, le règlmement du FBI l'interdisait formellement, alors chacun d'eux rangeait leur sentiments de côtés pour essayer de continuer sans souffrir. Un jour, Jessie avait fait la rencontre d'un homme pas vraiment idéal mais elle était très amoureuse de lui, il était le seul à pouvoir comprendre son travail très prenant, même s'il n'était pas flic.

La veille, Jessie avait eu un rendez vous dans le bureau d'Aaron.

Aaron: Assieds toi.

Jessie: Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as le visage grave !

Aaron: As tu déjà reçu des menaces ?

Jessie: Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de ça ? Non ?!

Aaron: Jamais, par téléphone ou courrier.

Jessie: Non jamais, Aaron, pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? Que se passe-t-il enfin ?!

Il sortit une enveloppe marron de son bureau et en sortie une lettre écrite à la main.

Aaron: Voici ce que nous avons reçu, cette lettre t'étais destiné.

Jessie la prit dans ses mains et y lu :

" Ma chère ...

Pourquoi ne pas entrer dans le vif du sujet, tu ne crois pas ? Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'avais jamais remarqué, c'est vrai, je suis quand même quelqu'un de connaissable et de fréquentable non ? J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'admiration à la vue de ton visage, je ne pouvais que sentir mon coeur se propulser dans ma poitrine, impuissant. A chaques fois tu m'as toujours ignoré, peut être que ce Ben te bouchait la vue ?

Je ne sais. Mais, je suis enfin décidé à me rapprocher de toi. Aide moi à te trouver.

Ne t'avise pas de me décevoir , je pourrais devenir méchant, parce que tu ne me connais pas ...

John le Rouge "

Jessie ne pouvait constater qu'avec effroid qu'un homme instable l'avait prit en gaine.

Jessie: Quand avez vous reçu cette lettre ?

Aaron: Il y a une heure. Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ? Ce John le Rouge te dis quelque chose ?

Jessie: Non ... Euh, je dois rentrer voir Ben.

Aaron: Oui mais Morgan va venir avec toi, si tu es en danger, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Jessie: Non merci ça va aller, je préfère aller voir Ben seule. Je te tiens au courant.

Elle sortit du bureau, abasourdie. Son triste travail avait réussit à l'atteindre. Mais soudainement, quelque chose lui fit comme un "til" dans sa tête. Elle reprit la lettre et relu une des lignes où était écrit: "A chaques fois tu m'as toujours ignoré, peut être que ce Ben te bouchait la vue ?", ce John le Rouge avait employait le passé, pourquoi ? Elle eut souda in peur pour Ben et partit à toute allure chez lui. Quand elle arriva, elle tenta de lui téléphoner mais elle tomba sur la messagerie. Elle rpit son arme et entra dans la maison, silencieuse comme jamais.

Jessie: Ben ?! Tu es là ?

Personne ne lui répondit, la porte était fermée à clé. Elle ne le trouva pas dans la cuisine, ni dans le salon alors elle monta dans les chambres.

Jessie: Ben ?!,

La porte de la chambre où ils avaient l'habitude de dormir était fermée, la respiration de Jessie devenait de plus en plus forte, ses mains tremblaient. Elle tendit la main gauche pour ouvrir la porte, tenant son arme dans l'autre main. Quand elle poussa la porte, elle avait beau imaginer toutes les scènes possibles dans sa vie mais celle là n'en faisait pas partit. Ses yeux se mirent à couler sans qu'elle puisse se contrôler, tout venait de s'effondrer. Ben était gisant sur le lit, attaché et le torse lacéré mais, ce n'est pas le corps de son ami qui lui avait frappé les yeux, la chose qui l'avait tourmenté était la signature que le tueur avait laissée, un smiley sanglant, le même qu'elle avait vu sur la lettre. Tout à coup, elle entendit du bruit dans le bas de la maison, elle n'eut pas le temps d'appeler quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ressentit un choc électrique et perdit connaissance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Froid, noir, douleur et peur étaient les sentiments que ressentait Jessie, à moitié dans les consciente. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient ligotés, elle ne pouvait pas bouger à vrai dire, elle n'en avait pas la force, n'arrivant juste qu'à ouvrir les yeux. Et encore, ses yeux ne pouvaient percevoir que que ce soit dans le noir intense qu'était plongé la pièce.

A peine 4 heures après que Jessie fut enlevé, l'équipe du FBI fut appelée sur la scène de crime où John le rouge avait sévit, chez Ben. Quand tous les membres découvrirent le carnage et ce smiley, un effroyable sentiment leur parcouru l'esprit, un terrible sentiment de mal être et de peur pour leur collègue qui avait maintenant disparue dans les mains de ce tueur. Malgré cette mauvaise situation, tous les profileurs se mirent au travail afin de tenter de tout mettre en oeuvre pour la sauver avant qu'elle ne finisse comme Ben. Morgan était complètement hors de lui, il tenait beaucoup à Jessie en tant que bonne amie, tous les deux partageaient beaucoup de choses et se confiaient beaucoup, alors la savoir en danger le rendait malade.

Jessie ressentait un grand mal à la tête, et quand un grand flash s'alluma, ses yeux se fermèrent aussitôt, littérallement agressés par la lumière qui était visée droit sur elle, ne voyant qu'une ombre qui se trouvait derrière, un homme. Une voix d'homme rauque et donnat froid dans le dos rugissa de derrière le spot.

RedJohn: Bonjour Jessie. Sais-tu qui je suis ?

Jessie: John le Rouge ?

RedJohn: Oui... Sais-tu ce que je fais ?

Jessie ne répondit pas, une image l'assailli, Ben, étendu et lacéré.

RedJohn: Je sais que tu es triste pour ce que j'ai dû faire à ton ami, mais , il faut que tu saches que si tu n'aurais pas été aussi proche de lui, peut être que je n'aurais pas été forcé delui infligé ça.

Jessie: Ca ne marchera pas avec moi, je ne suis pas dupe.

RedJohn: Oh si, tu es la femme la plus naïve que j'ai pu rencontrer dans toute ma carrière ... enfin tu vois de quoi je parle ?!

Jessie: Quel espèce de pourriture vous faites !

RedJohn: Oh, que de vulgarité ma chère ... Ne gache pas ton si joli visage par de telles paroles, ne me donne pas de raison de te faire du mal ...

Jessie: Vous avez besoin d'aide, mais surtout de finir en prison, là où est votre place !

RedJohn: A demain Jessie.

La lumière s'éteignit et la pièce retomba dans le noir. Elle n'avait pour regarder autour d'elle, la lumière la rendant presque aveugle. Tout espoir retomba.

L'équipe du FBI continuait leurs recherche, mais aucun article ne parlait de John le rouge, il n'était même pas dans les fichiers ! Il n'y avait aucune trace de ce smiley qu'il faisait, leur enquête n'avançait en rien.

Jessie se réveilla, elle pouvait sentir une présence prêt d'elle, mais elle ne voyait rien. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il allait s epasser, elle n'était pas profileur pour rien. Cet homme avait, semble-t-il focalisé toute son attention sur elle, il avait tué son petit ami, le voyant qu'il lui gênait le passage, et maintenant il l'avait enlevé, deux choses s'offraient à elle : soit il choisissait de la tuer, ne trouvant plus de plaisir pour son fantasme, soit il décidait d'aller plus loin dans sa folie, et riquerait de vouloir des rapports sexuels avec elle.

Elle ne tarda pas à se rendre compte qu'elle avait eu raison, pour la dernière option, elle ne put rien faire, serrer les dents sous ses coups violents. Parfois elle voulait se débattre mais il la frappait aussitôt.

Il était parti, envoyant une lettre au Département des Sciences et du Comportement donnant l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Quand Jessie reprit conscience, une porte était ouverte au fond de la pièce, ses mains et pieds étaient libres, une couverture était posée sur elle. Elle réussit à se lever et se trainer jusqu'à dehors, se trouvant dans une rue. Elle cachait ses yeux pour qu'ils s'y habituent, pied nu, nue sous la couverture, des bleus partout le corps. Il n'y avait personne dans cette rue, mais subitement, elle reconnu les 4x4 de son équipe qui arrivaient à toute allure vers elle, et tout alla si vite, son cerveau nn'était même pas en condition de réfléchir ou de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Derek sortit de la voiture en courant il se jeta sur elle. Le spompiers étaient déjà là. Jessie pleurait, tous ses nerfs se lachèrent d'un coup quand elle sentit la chaleur de Derek.

A l'hopital, tout le monde ne pu que constater qu'elle avait été violée et agressée par cet homme dont ils n'avaient rien. Derek avait été le premier à aller la voir alors qu'elle venait juste de se réveiller, amis d'après les médecins, Jessie était très fermée. Quand il entra dans la chambre, elle ne le regarda même pas. Il prit une chaise et s'assit près d'elle, elle avait le visage opposait à lui, elle ne voulait pas voir son regard.

Derek: Tu n'as pas mal ?

Jessie: ...

Derek: Ecoute, je tiens à te dire que tu n'es pas seule, nous sommes là pour toi.

Jessie: C'est pas ce que j'ai cru voir..., restant toujours opposé à lui

Derek: Comment ça ?

Jessie: ...

Derek n'insista pas plus, il voyait bien qu'elle était fatigué, détruie mais aussi très en colère, ce qui l'étonnait. Il retrouva les autres qui étaient impatients de savoir comment elle allait.

David: Comment elle va ?

Derek: Mal, elle nous en veux, enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Elle ne parle pas. Elle ne m'a même pas regardé.

Pénélope[chuchotant]: Oh non ...

Aaron: JJ, tu vas aller lui parler, je crois que vous êtes proches toutes les deux non ?

JJ: Euh, je crois qu'Emily l'est plus, nous ne parlons pas beaucoup ...

Emily: Bien sûr, je vais aller lui parler.

Derek: Elle reste fermé, peut être qu'avec une femme elle se sentira mieux;.

Emily prit une grande respiration et elle entra dans la chambre de sa collègue mais surtout de son amie.

Emily: Je sais que tu ne dois pas être bien ... Je sais ce que ça fait de souffrir comme ça ...

Jessie: ...

Emily: Il faut que tu nous parles, dise quelque chose ...

Jessie: Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

Emily: Alors tu nous en veux.

Jessie: C'est de votre faute si tout ça m'est arrivé.

Emily: Je peux comprendre que tu sois en colère, dans ton état c'est normal, et je crois que...

Jessie[regardant droit dans les yeux Emily]: Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Ce n'est pas vous qui avez subit tout ça ! Ton petit ami n'est pas mort ? Tu n'as pas été enlevée ? Tu n'as pas étée violée et battue ! Alors je n'ai pas de leçon de moral à avoir de vous ! Laisse moi tranquil.

Emily: D'accord, mais sache que si tu as besoin, nous sommes tous là.

Quand elle rejoignit les autres, elle leur raconta et personne ne pouvait comprendre cette haine, il fallait le dire c'était de la haine qu'elle éprouvait en leur égard.

Elle passa trois jours à l'hopital, à peine elle était sortit, elle était retourné au bureau de Hotch pour lui parler. Quand elle mit les pieds dans les bureaux, les autres n'avaient pu s'empêcher de la regarder, souffrant de la rage que Jessie pouvait avoir envers eux.

Aaron: Vas y assieds-toi.

Jessie: Pas besoin ça ne va pas durer longtemps.

Aaron: Comme tu voudras. Que se passe-t-il ?

Jessie: Je démissionne.

Aaron: Je comprends que tu sois en colère après nous, que tu sois triste et perdue ...

Jessie: Je ne suis-pas-perdu ! J'ai prit ma décision, je m'en vais aujourd'hui.

Aaron: Je peux te laisser deux jours pour réfléchir si tu veux.

Jessie: Tu n'as pas comprit Aaron ! J'ai déjà tout réfléchit !Je veux m'en aller d'ici, du FBI.

Aaron: Pourquoi fais-tu ça?

Jessie: Parce que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, plus rien ne me retiens, je dois aller vivre ailleurs, dans une autre ville, même un autre état. Loin d'ici, loin de vous.

Aaron: Pourquoi nous en vouloir autant ?

Jessie: Pour tout ! Vous n'avez rien fait ! On aurait cru une petite équipe de police du bled paumé du Texas ! Quand vous avez reçu cette lettre, il était clair qu'il allait s'en prendre à Ben ! Il l'a dit dans sa phrase "A chaques fois tu m'as toujours ignoré, peut être que ce Ben te bouchait la vue ?" ! Ca ne t'as même pas effleuré m'esprit ! A personne ! Même moi seule j'ai comprit !

Aaron: Tu aurais du nous prévenir quand tu as su, on serait venu aussitot.

Jessie: Ouai c'est ça ! Tiens, mon badge, mon insigne.

Aaron: Alors tu t'en vas.

Jessie: Oui. Au revoir Aaron.

Quand elle sortit du bureau, tout le monde avait bien comprit qu'elle partait, chacun avait un regard désolé envers m'empleur que çelà avait prit. Elle leur lança un dernier regard et traversa la porte de la sortie pour une dernière fois.


	3. Chapter 3

Quand Jessie remit les pieds dans son appartement, une sensation de vide la parcourues, elle ne put s'empêcher de monter dans la chambre, découvrant que le Smiley y était encore, lui donnant froid dans le dos. Elle se précipita da,s son armoire et remplit ses sacs.

Elle ne savait pas trop où elle allait aller, mais ce qui était sur, c'est qu'elle partirait de la Virginies. Quand elle redescendit dans le salon, elle se plaça devant son ordinateur et commença à faire des recherches sur John le rouge, mais comme l'avaient dit les autres elle ne trouva rien, sauf un article très récent d'une femme qui avait été ascacinée en Californie, le tueur avait laissé un signe : le smiley. Cette fois il n'y avait pas de doute pour Jessie, elle allait aller en Californie pour tenter de se mettre sur l'enquête qui traque John le Rouge pour pouvoir le tuer pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Un mois passa, elle avait réussit à trouver un petit appartement pas trop grand ni petit, juste assez pour elle seule. Elle avait décidé de s'installer à Sacramento car d'après ce qu'elle avait comprit de ses recherches dans les postes de police, c'était une équipe du CBI qui s'occupait de cette affaire, à Sacramento.

Jessie venait de s'allonger sur son canapé, un verre de coca à la main et des chips dans l'autre. Elle alluma la TV quand son regard se posa sur le téléphone, malgré la haine qu'elle ressentait envers son ancienne équipe, au plus profond d'ell même, elle avait envie de les revoir, peut être pour s'excuser, mais elle changea vite d'avis en décidant de plutôt appeler le CBI. Ca sonnait, quand un homme déccrocha, avec une voix grave.

Homme: Cho ?

Jessie: Agent Cho ? Euh, je suis l'agent Jessie Stevens du FBI, serait-il possible de prendre rendez vous pour parler avec le responsable de l'enquête sur John le Rouge ?

Cho: Attendez, vous avez des infos sur John le Rouge ?

Jessie: Et bien, je ne sais pas trop, c'est compliqué, alors ?

Cho: Oui venez au QG.

Jessie raccrocha, elle avait bien remarqué que cet agent Cho avait changé de ton lorsqu'elle avait parlé de John le Rouge. Elle s'habilla vite et partit en direction du CBI. L'ascenceur, ancien, offrait sur un couloir vers la droite, Jessie le suivit et tomba sur des bureaux, celà n'avait rien avoir avec ceux du FBI, ceux ci étaient plus amivaux et moins stricts, moins rescents. Un homme d'origine Koréenne s'approcha d'elle en lui serrant la main, apparement, ils s'étaient renseignés sur elle.

Cho: Agent Stevens, agent Cho, venez par ici.

Il l'emmena dans un bureau fermé, surement celui de son supérieur. Une femme les y attendait, une femme brune de petite taille mais qui avait un visage fermé.

Lisbon: Agent Lisbon, enchanté, entrez.

Jessie entra et s'asseya en face de Lisbon.

Lisbon: Bon et bien, d'après ce que m'a dit Cho, vous auriez des informations concernant John le Rouge ?

Jessie: J'ai plutôt une requête à vous faire.

Lisbon: Dites toujours.

Jessie: J'aimerai travailler avec vous pour coincer ce sal... euh John le rouge.

Lisbon: Je ne sais pas trop, agent Stevens, pourquoi est ce que je devrais vous engager vous ? Avez vous des informations ?

Jessie: C'est plutôt, personnel.

Lisbon: Ecoutez, si vous ne nous en dites pas plus je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi je devrais vous prendre, nous avons déjà une équipe au travail sur cette enquête, et d'après ce que j'ai appris sur vous, vous avez quitté votre ancienne équipe après la mort de votre petit ami et depuis vous avez déménagé et maintenant vous êtes là à me demander si je peux vous prendre pour cette affaire.

Jessie: Je sais agent Lisbon, vous n'avez pas tout lu à ce que je vois. John le rouge m'a ... enlevé, violé, battu et relaché après avoir tué mon petit ami ! Mais ça vous ne le saviez pas, hein ? Je veux traquer John le rouge et lui faure sa peau, je veux luir endre totu le mal qu'il m'a fait, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, je dois l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse du mal à d'autres personnes, comme il l'a déjà fait.

Lisbon: Vous êtes entrain de me dire que John le Rouge vous a parlé de vive voix ? Vous l'avez vu ?

Jessie: Non, sinon j'en aurais dressé un portrait robot, vous devez me prendre sur cette affaire, s'il vous plais. Et je pourrai vous aider durant les autres enquêtes, je suis profiler, je peux apporter mon aide. Tout ce que je veux c'est arrêter John le Rouge.

Patrick Jane entra dans les bureaux, fier de commencer une nouvelle journée. Son premier réflex fut de partir dans la zone de pause pour se préparer un bon thé, pour lui, rien n'était mieux pour commencer une bonne journée. Quand ilr evint s'assoir sur son canapé habituel, une jolie femme venait de sortir du bureau de Lisbon, cette femme avait attiré son attention particulièrement, il la trouvait très belle et elle dégageait quelque chose qui l'intriguait.

Jane[à Cho] Qui est-ce ?

Cho: Jessie Stevens,elle est profiler. T'es pas au courant ?

Jane[se levant]: Au courant de quoi ?

Cho: Cette femme est venue pour parler de John le Rouge.

Soudainement, Jane changea d'expression, son visage devint plus grave. Quand Jessie fut partit, il se rendit aussitôt dans le bureau de Lisbon.

Lisbon: Tiens Jane, je voulais vous parler.

Jane: Pourquoi est-ce que je n'étais pas au courant pour cette femme ?

Lisbon: J'attendais de voir ce qu'elle avait à nous dire.

Jane: Et ?

Lisbon: Elle a vu John le Rouge.

Jane: Quoi ?

Lisbon: Il a tué son petit ami et l'a ensuite enlevé. IL a abusé d'elle pour finalement la relacher.

Jane: Il a abusé d'elle, c'est peu commun de sa part. Où est elle ?

Lisbon: Jane, elle veut le traquer, elle m'a fait une demande de participation à l'enquête. Elle va travailler pour le CBI jusqu'à que l'on attrappe John le Rouge.

Jane: Interressant.

Jane sortit de la pièce l'esprit un peu chamboulé, cette femme était la seule à avoir pu voir John le rouge et lui avoir parlé de face à face. Pour Jane il était devenu nécessaire de lui parler, de voir ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, après tout, ils avaient un objectifs commun.


End file.
